1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing an audio signal, and more particularly, to a method for processing an audio signal to use a beamforming technique in a three-dimensional (3D) space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beamforming is a technique that is widely used in various fields to enable a wavelength of a sound to be reproduced in a desired direction. In this technique, a user may selectively record sounds from a desired direction using a beamforming technique, and a loudspeaker array including a plurality of loudspeakers is used to control a reproduced sound or to output a sound to a particular position.
The user modulates sound output by each loudspeaker included in the loudspeaker array, thereby achieving a directivity of an audio signal. More particularly, the directivity of the audio signal may be realized by overlapping a plurality of audio signals to increase an intensity of the plurality of audio signals in a particular direction using phase differences between the plurality of audio signals.
Conventional technology for reproducing a sound source using beamforming is performed on a two-dimensional (2D) plane. Thus, the conventional beam forming technique may not be adopted as in a case of a loudspeaker array disposed in a three-dimensional (3D) space.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a new method for processing an audio signal to output a beam forming signal through a loudspeaker array disposed in the 3D space.